


NameWithNoMan's zucest "short stories" collection.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Welcome to my shitpost collection.Some of them were originally posted by me in comments under Torment by NichyaThose will be short zucest stories told mostly trough dialog. I will keep it short and sweet so if that's something you like why not give it a try? :P
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 41
Kudos: 29





	1. Zuko's comet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> Ch1. Zuko's comet:
> 
> Zuko was always know for his ability for copying moves from other elements and use them for his own.  
> Toph always founded it funny and actively encouraged it. The fact that Azula got annoyed each time the little earth bender spent time goofing with her brother was an added bonus.  
> Today Zuko decided to try and copy Aangs Air Scooter... trying to ride around on an unstable ball of fire, what could possibly go wrong?

A: What is he doing this time?

T: It's called Zuko's comet.

Z: ( in the distance): It's not!

*explosion sound*

Z ( in slightly greater distance): I am fine!

A: At least change to your training cloths before you blow yourself up Zuzu.

T: Awww you too seem pretty close.

A: Of course we are.

T: Yeah you sound just like a nagging mother.... Hey!

A: I am terribly sorry, my hand slipped. Hopefully you aren't allergic to oranges.

Z: Why is Toph wet?

A: It's of no consequence. Are you thirsty?

Z: Yes.

A: Here is some orange juice.

Z: Thanks.

T: If you want more you can always lick it from me...

Z: Toph that gross!

A: How about I speed dry you Toph. Step into the flames.

T: Nah I'm good. I am going to change now. See you in a bit you stupid couple.

Z: What?

T: What?

Z: You've called us a couple?

T:... Yeah, there is two of you isn't it?

Z: Right.

A: I am going to bring more juice.

*Later that night in royal bedchambers*

A: So about Zuko's comet.

Z: Come on Lala, not now.

A: Why not?

Z: We were having a moment here.

A: We are still having a moment Zuzu or are you planning on leaving the bed and going somewhere?

Z: You know I am not going anywhere but can't it really wait? At least until tomorrow.

A: Will you have time for me before your morning training?

Z: So are you mad?

A: No.

Z: Come on Lala. You are mad.

A: Maybe a little.

Z: How much is "a little".

A: Why don't you ask that dirt-muncher of yours?

Z: ...

A: Nothing to say for yourself?

Z: I love you.

A: That's cheating... but I love you as well. So better don't forget that.

Z: Ehhhh. Listen La it's not like I am trying to ignore you...

A: No it just works out that way.

Z: Fine! You want me to say it?

A: No one is stopping you dear brother.

Z: I've asked Toph to help me work on new set of bending moves because I thought you would be proud of me.

A: Oh...

Z: Nothing to say for yourself?

A: I love you?

Z: heh... Are you sure about that?

A: Do you really need to ask? And yes I am sure that I love you.

Z: I just love hearing you say that.


	2. It's seriously serious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has serious concerns 
> 
> Zuko decides that best best way to work trough them is public sex

A: We need to talk...

Z: That sounds serious.

A: It is.

Z: Well, talk to me La what's going on.

A: You had a boner.

Z: What?

A: Your penis had gotten hard.

Z: I know what it means sis. It's almost always like that with you around.

A: That is not the problem here. Also keep your hands to yourself Zuko.

Z: Zuko?

A: That is your name isn't it?

Z: Uhh, so it's really serious then. But La I still don't know what is the problem here. You know I can't read minds right?

A: Fine. You had a boner during our dinner with the Avatar and his friends.

Z: ...What exactly did you expect with your constant affection? And now that we are talking about it I don't think anyone believed that you had to get under the table to pick something up.

A: That is not my fault that you enjoy my blowjobs so much Zuko. But do not change the topic.

Z: I still don't get it. You were rubbing me non stop. Then the first time I shoot was into one of your shoes and the second one you sucked me off - why are you complaining about me having a boner!

A: You are a smart guy why don't you figure it on your own?

Z: Azula for fuck's sake!

A: Fine, be like that... Just next time you want someone to get wrapped around your cock ask Sokka to do it!

Z: What?!?! Wait what?!?! Azula! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

A: Don't try to play it off Zuko - I felt you twitch when he entered the room wearing his sister's dress do not try to deny that!

Z: Stop that nonsense Azula!

A: Nonsense? What! Do you think I won't get jealous that you stick your dick in an ass that's not mine just because it has a penis of it's own? Do you think I am a whore Zuko?

Z: Azula I am not going to cheat on you!

A: But you didn't say you wouldn't be tempted.

Z: I wouldn't be!

A: If you have to at least choose someone that looks like me! Do you know how you fucking a man that looks like a different women would make me feel?!?!

Z: Stop just STOP! I am not interested in men! In fact I am not interested in women either... all I want is you Azula! I love you so stop this bullshit because it really pisses me off!

A: Zuzu please calm down I was wrong don't leave!

Z: I am not going anywhere...

A: I've changed my mind it's fine if you want to cheat as long as....

Z: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shhhhhhut up! Spirits have mercy I am going insane.

A: Zu....

Z: Shhhhhhhh.... Come with me!

A: Please I will be good I don't want to go back to the asylum!

Z: You are not going anywhere Azula just keep quite and trust me ok?

A: Fine...

Z: Thank's we are almost there.

Aa: Zuko? What are you doing here? Oh and good evening Azula.

Z: Where is the rest of the Gaang?

S: We are here... by the way you might have opened the doors the wrong way around.

T: Calm down Fire Lord or did you call us all here to witness your heart attack.

K: That's pretty long dress Toph.

S: It's my shirt actually.

K: Oh...

Aa: Guess you have a younger sister now Kat.

Z: Right that's great and all but since we all gathered here I have an announcement to make!

S: Sounds serious.

Aa: Ok what's going on Zuko?

Z: ...I am not into men...

T: I knew it! Can we go back to beds now?

S: Weird flex but ok.

K: I am not sure what does it have to do with anything.

Aa: We are going to support you in that Zuko... I guess?

Z: I am also not interested in women.

S: Oh boy that might be a problem - you know being Fire Lord and all.

Z: I am only interned in Azula!

A: Zuzu!

K: What?

S: You are joking right?

T: Oh boy! He's serious!

Aa: You can't do that Zuko it's illegal... right?

Z: I love Azula - and she will be my wife and mother of my children!

A: I love you too Zuzu!

S: Slow down Zuko you are clearly drunk!

Z: You don't believe me? Fine! Azula bend over we are going to have sex to prove how much we love each other!

A: Right here?

S: No!

Aa: No!

Z: Yes!

A: Right now?

K: NO!

Z: YES!

A: You can't be serious! In front of our guests! It's so embarrassing... so please be gentle!

T: They are doing it! THEY ARE DOING IT!

Z: Lala your meaty cunt is the best!

Aa: Katara I can't see anything!

K: Good we are going back to our room!

A: Ahh! Zuzu I love it when you are so rough!

T: Yeah show her what's what sparky boy!

S: Toph aren't you too exited right now?

T: Stop complaining Sokka, don't forget that I can feel your boner poking my back!

S: Ups...

T: They took the sofa so we can do it on the table!

S: Fuck yeah! Let's show those ash munchers how it's done Toph!

T: Whichever couple makes a kid first wins!

A: Uuuuuu....!

Z: It's on!


	3. Just according to Keikaku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Lord Ozai has a talk with his children about their recent hobby of unsolicited hand holding. 
> 
> He doesn't approve of the fact that they don't do more. 
> 
> Zuko knows exactly what he means but Azula isn't sure.
> 
> *tl note Keikaku means plan

Ozai: ... and that is why if you don't want to have matching scars you are going to produce two further heirs to the throne in the first tree years and additional heir every two years from then on until you are in your late forties. Now begone!

Zuko: ...what's just happened?

Azula: I think we might have gotten married.

Zuko: Hahaha... This can't be real! Guess I want the side of bed next to window!

Azula: Don't worry about such things Zuzu because from now on the only way you will be spending your nights is on top of me.

\----------------- LATER THAT NIGHT -----------------

Azula: So that was... sex.

Zuko: Yeah.

Azula: It was ok I suppose.

Zuko: You didn't like it?

Azula: Does it matter? I did everything according to the instructions from the book and so you have successfully ejaculated inside me.

Zuko: We are married now Az - Lala. And you've said it yourself that we should now act like a proper couple.

Azula: Fine! If you REALLY need to know I enjoyed the part when your... your part entered my part.

Zuko: Ok... But what about the part when I lick...

Azula: You KISSED me down there! ...I mean it felt pleasant.

Zuko: I am glad to hear that! And you taste amazing!

Azula: Don't say such vulgar things! Besides I am sure you would prefer not to do that anymore.

Zuko: Why not? I was just slightly worried that you wouldn't like it.

Azula: You are awfully nice to me dear b... husband. I know how my private parts look. There is a reason I don't shave.

Zuko: Are you talking about how...

Azula: Yes! Now, can we stop.

Zuko: But I like it like that. And the hair is nice too.

Azula: How can you like an unshaved women!

Zuko: You didn't have any complaints about how many hair there are around my...

Azula: Your PART!

Zuko: La, just call it a cock.

Azula: No!

Zuko: Come on...

Azula: And what then!

Zuko: Could you tell me what things my cock did to you that you enjoyed?

Azula: You can be really annoying you know that?!

Zuko: It's important information for my husband duties.

Azula: F-fine! I also liked it how it tasted and how it stretched my...

Zuko: Cunt.

Azula: Zuko!

Zuko: Come on say it!

Azula: ...I like how it...

Zuko: My cock...

Azula: Hmmm....! I like it how you COCK stretched out my CUNT!

Zuko: Tell me more.

Azula: What?

Zuko: Was it... Was it a wet cunt?

Azula: You can't be serious!

Zuko: You promised to show Ursa how much better wife you can be!

Azula: Yes it was wet.

Zuko: What was?

Azula: My cunt! My wet cunt! Was stretched by your cock! Spirits! And that cunt feels so empty without that cock...

Zuko: So it's needy. Is it needy?

Azula: Yes! It's a wet needy cunt! It needs your cock back in!

Zuko: I love you, you know?

Azula: Shut up and have sex with me already!

Zuko: ...fuck.

Azula: Argh Zuko!.... FUCK MY WET NEEDY CUNT WITH YOU HARD CO....AHHHHHH!

\----------------- A WEEK LATER -----------------

Azula: ... on the chair, on the table, on the roof, on the chair on the table on the roof. All checked so what next?

Zuko: Well we could rent a room in a tavern. Just make sure it's nr 46... because we are going to be having sex!

Azula: Haha! What a terrible joke Zuzu... I will book it for next friday.


	4. Good news or bad news?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang arrives in the Royal Capital of the Fire Nation following an urgent call from the Fire Lord. 
> 
> The case appears to be most serious: Azula's birthday is approaching. 
> 
> But what's this? It looks like that Zuzu gave her his present early...

Zuko: Aang I would like you to be the godfather of my son.

Aang: ...and hello to you too Zuko the travel was pleasant thanks for asking.... Wait what?!?

Azula: We've just made a baby!

Katara: WHAT?!?!

Sokka: Wow there, what the fuck is going on!

Zuko: Right, what we were supposed to say is that we are dating now and I hope you will try to understand...

Katara: How is that any better!

Toph: Nice!

Katara: Toph!

Azula: Thank you, ehm Toph was it?

Toph: No problem sparkygirl aunty Toph has your back!

Zuko: Aunty?

Toph: Since we are having big announcement day: listen up folks me and hotstaff Iroh are an item!

Zuko: WHAT?!?!

Azula: Nice!

Katara: Aang close your mouth and get back on Appa we are leaving!

Zuko: Azula you are ok with that?

Azula: Why not? It will make talking our relationship out with the "hero of the people" much easier.

Sokka: Well...

Katara: Don't you dare!

Sokka: All I'm saying is that at least he isn't trying to burn us all so that's an improvement.

Aang: So Zuko could you repeat that... I - I am not sure I understand.

Zuko: I love Azula! And we are getting married.

Aang: ...Is that normal thing in the fire nation?

Azula: Not in the slightest...

Zuko: But we are going to do it anyway.

Aang: Ok, I am going to lay down for a moment.

Katara: Aang!

Sokka: He passed out!

Toph: Nice!

Zuko: Katara help me carry him inside!

Azula: We have exquisite orange juice waiting.

Sokka: As long as you can get drunk with it I'm game...


	5. Are you sure it wasn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephew if you really need to put your dick in crazy could you at least chose some other girl than your sister...

Iroh: Zuko. 

Zuko: Uncle? What a pleasant surprise! What brings you from the tea shop?

Iroh: We need to talk.

Zuko: Ugh. Can't it wait I am busy right now.

iroh: It's serious nephew. 

Zuko: How serious?

Iroh: Haven't you read the newspapers?!?

Zuko: No...?

Iroh: The Daily Sun wrote that one of their reporters saw you creeping with your own sister!

Zuko: What?!

Iroh: Your courtiers and ambassadors are here not to mention a horde of reporters and they all demand answers! 

Zuko: Just.. just tell them it wasn't me!

Iroh: How nephew! The editor claims that she caught you red handed banging Azula on the bedroom's floor! 

Zuko: I erm...

Iroh: Zuko my boy - don't try to tell me that you were just having a hugging session! You were both butt naked!

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: If you want to be a player nephew you need to know how to play! Do you really want to turn Mai into a killer? Hopefully you can run really fast...

Zuko: But it wasn't me! 

Iroh: She caught you having sex on the counter!

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: Saw you bangin' on the sofa

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: You had Azula in the shower!

Zuko: Wasn't me! 

Iroh: How could you let her even caught you two like that!

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: And what about those marks on your shoulder?

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: They even have here the words that you've told her!

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: The whole neighborhood heard the screams get louder!

Zuko: It wasn't me! 

Iroh: How could you let that random woman get access to your villa?

Zuko: I..well...

Iroh: You are lucky that it was just her! Think how many trespassers could have witnessed you cling to Azula like she is your pillow!

Zuko: So... what should I do?

Iroh: *sigh* Let's review the situation that you're caught up in... Listen you will meet that reporter and If she says it's night you have to convince her that it's day.

Zuko: I don't get it.

Iroh: As opposed to Azula...

Zuko: Uncle please!

Iroh: Listen - never admit to a word that she says. Deny everything! And if she later claims that Azula's baby is yours you tell her there is no way!

Zuko: Baby?!? But Azula said that she was drinking the yellow tea?!?

Iroh: Nephew I've thought it wasn't you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Remember my nephew those hoes ain't loyal!"  
> ~Uncle Iroh


	6. Working hard on that PR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best way to help people understand you is to drag them closer to your level.

Katara shouts in surprise when Zuko walks in carrying over his shoulder Azula dripping wet from the bath he dragged her from. But before the water bender can comment on the fact that the princess wears nothing but a soaked through dressing-gown she realizes that Aang is chocking on the orange juice and rushes to help. Taking an an advantage of the commotion Zuko drops Azula ass first on the table his friends were eating breakfast on.  
\- Woah... what are we going to do on the table big brother? - The princess asks innocently biting on her lower lip.  
\- Improving your public image. - Responds the Fire Lord with a smile pulling his pants down revealing an impressive erection.  
Azula lets out a nervous giggle as her legs spread apart her body reacting on it's own her big brothers musk reaching her nose being enough to make her head spin.  
\- Zuko what the fuck! - Katara shouts covering Aangs eyes with her palms.  
\- Only the best fuck for my bitch! - Responds her friend driving his spear deep into his sister's flesh.  
\- Katara move your hands I can't... erm are brothers and sisters supposed to do that? - Asks the Avatar immediately regretting his curiosity.  
\- Only if they really love each other. - Respond siblings in unison.  
\- Zuko just stop. - Begs Katara her voice breaming with disgust - do you really think you will convince...  
Her rants is suddenly interrupt by the air bender pulling on her sleeve.  
\- I think we should just think about her as a part of Zuko now. That way...  
But now it's the water bender that cuts in.  
\- Aang! - She shrieks as her angry gaze sizes him up and down. Her next line dies at her lips as she spots his boner. It's clear that the Avatar can't wait much longer.  
\- Agh! Fine. You freaks do whatever me and Aang need to go over there.  
Zuko follows Kataras gaze not stopping pounding his sister even for a moment.  
\- Actually Katara if you got to the bush over there. - He points slightly to the left. - Not all the people from the second floor will see you...  
\- Just fuck your sister and shut up... ok?!?  
Water bender's cheeks flush deeply with a blush and she finally lets herself be dragged away by her thirsty lover.  
\- Why didn't they just joined us here Zuzu? - Asks the princess half choking on her own moans.  
\- Some people are just weird. - Says the Fire Lord shrugging his shoulders before leaning forward and biting hard on her neck.  
\- Wooof! Wooof! - Is all Azula has to add.


	7. Collateral cohabitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Mi and Xian were childhood friends from the same village.
> 
> Where one would fall the other would soon follow.

Li Mi dared to raised her head enough to look a Xian. Their gazes met for a heart beat and then their attention returned to princesses' feet just as quickly. Or would it be more proper to call her princess consort now? For the two servants it mattered not as they administered Azula's evening beautification rituals alongside half a dozen other girls. All of them silent. All of them entirely absorbed with their craft. Eight girls wearing dark more subdued shades of red circling around slightly younger one dresses in bloody crimson and adored with gold. For an outsider this would have seemed like a scene of perfect harmony but in truth something was missing... or rather some one. And his lack was pushing the nerves of the servants to an absolute breaking point. 

On every other day his Majesty the Fire Lord would have long been violating his sister's mouth right about now. And the room would have been filled with wet squishy sounds and gagged moans. Li Mi could not believe that she was actually missing something so repugnant. But during the year since the princess moved into the Royal Pavilion it had become the norm. But he did not come so something had to be wrong.   
Minutes had passed and they were almost done with the treatment now... yet nothing happened still. 

And then they were done. And there was no sign of the Fire Lord.  
Then the the princess thanked them and slowly made her way towards the door. And Li Mi thought that maybe today Agni would be merciful and nothing would happen. She could see Xian trying to fight back a small smile of relief.

And then the doors flied open with a thunderous clap. 

\- We greet the Great Dragon. - They spoke in unison kowtowing on the marble floor. The princess was the first one to stood up. 

-Zu...!

Was the only thing she managed to say for the young man seized her body and pressed his lips against hers before dragging her out of the room without even breaking the kiss.   
For a moment they were left in silence glued to the floor before an animalistic scream tore trough the night. Azula was making sure that everybody knew that her master had laid claim to her. 

\- Please, someone close the door. 

Xian's voice was shaking but nobody moved. Then a low dreadful growl reached their ears followed by a high pitched howl. It was clear that what ever the Fire Lord was doing to his sister was causing her pain. Li Mi was already petty sure she would have nightmares and so she had no desire to listen to the horrid sounds anymore! The servant girl jumped up and sprinted towards the doors. Her shaky fingers desperately clenched the handles but before she closed the doors, pushed by some suicidal curiosity, she took a quick look outside. The crimson monster was on all fours Azula's legs wrapped around his waist each of his savage thrusts squished his lover between himself and the floor. But that was not to reason for the pained whimpers that filled the corridor. Li Mi finally saw how the horrible scars covering her mistresses body were made. Zuko bite deep into the flesh of one of her breasts and with the inhuman strength of his neck he lifted her body upwards its weight hanging on that small piece of meat he hold in his mouth. In such a position each movement of Fire Lord's hips was caused Azula even more torment on top of how much she must had been hurting already. But to Li Mi's horror the princes was not even trying to defend herself. Her hands tangled within her hair spasmed each time she cried in pain. All she seemed to be doing was pulling the locks away making sure that her love and master saw the intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure painted all over her face. 

The servant girl could not believe what she was seeing. Azula was enjoying this! And for a brief second when their eyes met Li Mi thought that maybe it was her that was wrong... but the moment was gone as soon as it arrived cut short by another shriek of pain. 

Finally Li Mi closed the door with a thud and returned back to her fellow servants on shaky legs. Xian was the first to approach her.

\- Are you all right? - She asked carefully hugging her friend. 

Li Mi shook her head and simply leaned on her for support. Soon the rest of the girls joined the group hug and for a time even the sounds from the other side of the door did not matter...

It had been at least an hour since Zuko dragged her out of the room when Azula finally came back. Her mascara was ruined. Her clothes were ruined. And so were her hair. In fact her entire self was ruined. Blood and bodily fluids covered her skin slowly running down her body and onto the floor causing her steps to make loud wet claps. 

The Fire Rose of the Fire Nation was beyond defiled. 

But despite all of that the unnatural mad smile never left her lips. 

\- What are you waiting for? - She barked slowly sitting back down on the chair. - My Lord brother expects me to look presentable tonight. 

But the servant girls did not move too shocked by what they saw. Azula's gaze moved from one young women to the next and when she reached Li Mi the princess smirked sending cold shivers down the servant's spine. 

\- Right away my Lady! 

Li Mi lurched forward eager to get back to work and away from those accursed eyes of pale gold. Xian was the next to break free from the spell and the rest of the girls followed. It took them almost as long to make the princess look the part again as the Fire Lord had his way with her but finally they were finished. Azula was leaning back on the chair breathing slowly with her eyes closed. She did not even bother to send them away with a word merely waving her hand but the girls did not complain. Bowing with every step they moved swiftly towards the servant's door and freedom. At least for tonight. 

Suddenly the princesses eyes snapped open.

\- Li Mi. 

The servant girl freeze hearing her name. She could feel Xian getting tense next to her. 

\- Yes your highness. How may I serve?

\- I am tired Li Mi. 

That took Li Mi by surprise. The perfect princess admitting a weakness to a servant? And calling her by her name? This could not end well. But she still had to ask.

\- Is there anything I can do to help you my lady? 

\- I am glad you are asking because in fact there is... I saw you spying on me and my Zuzu earlier.

Li Mi suddenly could not breath and forgot how to move. It was Xian who forced her to kneel on the floor before putting herself in front of her friend.

\- Your Highness please be merciful! Li Mi is a loyal servant she would never do something to upset you of his Royal Majesty!

Azula slowly picked herself up from the chair and the smile on her face turned into a venomous smirk. 

\- I admire your loyalty to your friend and that is why I am going to forgive you your impudence this one time servant and not burn your skin... but you misunderstood me. What I ma offering our little Li Mi is not a punishment but a reward.

She slowly made her way to where the two girls were squirming beneath her gaze. 

\- Zuzu is the ultimate Man and to spent a night with him is the highest honor for any women. 

Li Mi was sweating and it was hard to breath. To spent a night with... with that monster? The horror scenes from earlier flashed before her eyes. But if she dared to refuse the princess would surely took offence and in truth the only reason why people had stopped calling her mad was for the fear of her brother-lover. If she would earned her wrath how much would had been devoured by the azure flames? 

Steeling her resolved Li Mi stood up slowly and bowed ignoring pointless plea in Xian eyes. 

\- It would be my deepest honor. 

Azula placed her hand on the servant girl's shoulder. 

\- It's funny that you put it like that...

\--------****--------****--------****--------****--------****--------

Xian could not sleep that night. The twin bedded room she shared with Li Mi seemed eerily empty with her friend gone. How many hours had it been?

Finally she heard steps coming down the corridor and towards her. Without waiting for a knock she rushed forward and opened the door. And what she saw took her breath away and pushed tears into her eyes. 

\- Oh Agni! What had he done!

Li Mi looked worse then Azula. Xian tried to hug her but her fiend suddenly shoved her deeper into their room. 

\- Li Mi?

She asked gently. 

\- Sit!

The response sounded hoarse and harsh but the servant girl obeyed. If that was all she could do for her friend she would still do her best.   
Meanwhile Li Mi stepped closer letting the shredded remains of her cloths fall to the floor. It was only now that Xian noticed that she was desperately squeezing her left hand between her thigs. 

\- Uhm.

Xian started letting her gaze say the rest. For a moment Li Mi just blinked at her before a wide made smile cropped onto her face.

\- Don't worry Xian I saved some for you too.

Suddenly she leaped forward pressing her friend down onto the bed. Xian was too surprised to fight and when she finally realized what was going on it was already too late. Li Mi was straddling her head and she could feel the disgusting mucus dripping from her violated holes straight into her mouth. 

\- Drink plenty my little Xian! Make sure not even a drop of the royal seed goes to waste. 

Xian tried to fight back but all that got her was Li Mi's ruined cunt pressing harder against her face. 

\- Don't worry. If you want more you will get it! His majesty promised to grace us with his presence... In fact I can already hear his steps. 

Now Xian was panicking desperately kicking and squirming but Li Mi only laughed. 

\- Oh Xian! Struggle all you want! You will be one of us soon!

In the last ditch attempt Xian tried to kick Li Mi in the head but someone stopped her. A strong manly hand grabbed one of her legs and then the other one. Not caring anymore about the ooze dripping onto her face Xian screamed in fear. So was so horrified that she was no longer able to control her bladder. She squirmed howled and screamed but the monster did not care. 

He tore off her clothes... and then it started. 

And when he was done Xian did not belong to herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one but I still felt not long enough for its own unique entry so here it is.
> 
> If you find any grammar mistakes pls point them out.


	8. The best role model.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she gave birth to Izumi Azula promised herself that she will be there for her daughter like her own mother should have been.

I: So mom how did you and dad met?  
A: We have know each other my whole life.  
I: So you were childhood friends?  
A: I wouldn't say that we were friends.  
I: So were you a princess from another kingdom?  
A: Izumi we have decided with your dad that we will tell you the whole story when you grow up.  
I: Awww please...!  
A: Listen the only one that can "awww" me into doing anything is Zuzu... I mean your dad.  
I: Hmmm it's cute how you two call yourself with pet names mom!  
A: Noted... and now how is your homework going young lady?  
I: Come on mom! I am bored!   
A: You are going to take care of it right now or you can forget about the cake

A: Listen Izumi when you grow up you will get married.  
I: Just like you and dad?  
A: Yes, just like me and your dad - now listen very carefully: the purpose of a woman is to be a good wife to your husband to obey him like a sword obeys the hand and give birth to his children.  
I: Is that why you are always pregnant mom?  
A: Partially.  
I: What do you mean by this mom.  
A: Your dad has a very high libido.  
I: What's bidido?  
A: You will know once you've married.  
I: Hmmm ok! But is there anything else I should do to be a good wife?  
A: Always listen to your husband - even if he isn't the Fire Lord.  
I: But mom, dad told me to think what is the good thing to do and then do that.  
A: You see that is a very good advice Izumi... which is exactly why you should always listen to you husband.  
I: So... if I should listen to dad anyway can I marry him instead?  
A: Izumi! what kind of nonsense talk is that young girl... your mother does not share!


	9. We will make our own marriage with grog tea and incest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago when they were both children they used to play house all the time hoping that one day they could be just like their parents.  
> And then their father turned into a monster and their mom left them. 
> 
> Now they are both grown up and drunk out of their minds after celebrating Azula's release from the mental asylum... yet she still wants to play house.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

Azula: Ozai darling you are back home! How was your day?

Zuko: Azula I don't know bout this... aren't we already to old to play house... and why are you getting undressed?

Azula: Zuzu you promised! I even said please!

Zuko: eh fine... Ursa honey I am happy to see you!

Azula: Oh darling come here and give your lovely wife a kiss... and you know what both our little angles are sleeping so it's just us here.

Zuko: ...well you had always been a great mother for out two children.

Azula: I am happy you have noticed my love. In fact I have been thinking of making a next one...

Zuko: Azula wait what do you mean by...!

Azula: Shhhh... Zuzu. The time has come for you to take me as a man takes his wife.

Zuko: Wait weren't we supposed to just play house!

Azula: The bed room is also a part of a house dear husband. Also your objections hardly feel genuine with how hard you are squeezing my boobs right now.

Zuko: I-it's because I am drunk! So well ...just this once! 

Azula: Of course my love! We would not have you develop some degenerate habit after all that would be a very bad example for the children... next time I will make sure that you are sober.


End file.
